What a Dragon Wants
by Prxmer
Summary: UNIVERSITY AU Friends since childhood Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long are inseparable but after Yang attempts something devastating in the name of love for Jaune it leaves Jaune devastated. After Yang's departure Jaune has rebuilt his life for the better, he is successful, has a wonderful girlfriend and is loving life, but what will he do when the blonde from his past returns MATURE T


**Chapter 1**

 **XXXX**

 **Got a new fic for you guys, this one came to me during a shift at work, and I wrote it down as soon as I could, I hope you like the first chapter! This is one of those shorter stories I always talk about, I'm not sure how long it will be yet, but I'm hoping for around 10 chapters but they'll be on the longer side. Hope you all like them!**

 **XXXX**

It was midday at the Vale Mental Health Institute, it was quiet, at least that was what it sounded like from Yang's perspective as her room was soundproofed. She couldn't hear a thing coming from the outside, however, they had microphones and cameras in her room for monitoring her.

Yang was currently lying down on her bed, reading a novel, to help alleviate the boredom that comes with being stuck inside a cell with little to nothing to do all day. She was reading a rather interesting novel, 'The Good Girl' by Mary Kubica, to be exact. This was the sixth time she has read it since she had gotten it a few years ago.

Yang's readings were soon interrupted by an annoying beeping going off in the cell. As the light above the door blinked and the beeping continued, Yang got up from her bed and got down onto the cold ground on her stomach. The cold floor being slightly uncomfortable, however, after being at this institution and doing this so often for so long, she was used to it.

After a moment, an officer walked in with a pair of handcuffs. He quickly walked over to Yang, putting them on just as fast and lead her out of the cell towards the administration office.

After a short walk, Yang was sat down in a nice chair before the head of the institution, Ryder Axe. His office was normal for the most part for anyone with authority in a government funded institution, white walls, standard desk, and to spice it up slightly, a few degrees, diplomas and pictures of people close to Ryder.

Ryder Axe was a grey-haired man. He wore a lab coat to appear to be an intellectual, however, he wore it because he wanted to. He had a mustache running across his face, however, it was rather messy as he did not trim it often and stray hairs fell everywhere, it even covered the top portion of his mouth.

"Ms. Yang Xiao Long, it's been a while," Ryder said with a smile, looking at Yang, while she refused to make any form of eye contact with him.

"What do you want, Ryder?" Yang said, as she felt her fists begin to clench, Ryder noticed this and backed off slightly. "No need, for any of that, Ms. Xiao Long, today I am the bearer of good news," Ryder said as he opened up a file on his desk, making Yang finally turn to him with a confused look on her face.

"I received a letter from your personal counsellor, Ms. Karen Hound, a few hours ago, and it tells me that after all these years, you are finally ready to be let out back into society," Ryder said, as he handed Yang the letter who took it quickly, scanning through the letter with a shocked look on her face. "Your father, Tai Yang has been informed and all of your belongings will be sent to your home today. Congratulations, Ms. Xiao Long," Ryder said with a smile.

Yang looked up at Ryder and back down at the letter several times before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Officer, would you be so kind as to take Ms. Xiao Long here, back to her room so she may gather what she wishes to carry before her room is cleaned out," Ryder said as he stood up, beckoning the officer to come back to Yang. Yang only looked at the letter before she was moved from the chair.

The two were almost at the door before Ryder spoke again, "Ms. Xiao Long, you do know I have final say on what is allowed in this institution, correct?" he asked, an edge to his voice, making Yang nod. "If that is so, I expect you to at least thank me for this, I could have very well rejected this and kept you here for longer, so, what do you say young lady?" Ryder beckoned with a small grin, his mustache hiding it slightly.

Yang swallowed deeply, before turning around, her throat feeling extremely dry before she looked up at Ryder before bowing her head slightly, "Thank you, Mr. Axe," Yang said before she was moved away by the officer escorting her. The two left Ryder to stand there smiling, "Well, its about time," he said before he took his seat back in his chair.

When Yang returned to her room, she had found that most of her stuff had already been moved, the reason being she only had a small collection of books and few other miscellaneous items that had been gathered throughout the years she had spent here.

The officer behind her took out his keys and let her out of the cuffs, "Gather what you want to carry, the larger items have already been moved, whatever you leave behind will be brought to you within 24 hours," the officer said before leaving Yang in the room.

Yang surveyed the room one last time as she gathered the rest of her belongings, a small cap that she had brought to her and a small stuffed animal that she has had brought to her not long ago. She was thinking about what she would do when she got out when she heard a knocking at the door. "Hello?" a soft voice spoke from the corner of Yang's vision.

At the door stood a red-haired woman named Karen Hound. She had been working with Yang ever since she first arrived at the institution and the two had grown extremely close throughout that time. "Today's the big day, huh? Been a long time coming," Karen said with a wide smile as she held onto the door handle as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, it feels like this day would never come, it's been 10 long years," Yang said with a sigh as she surveyed the room, not noticing Karen approaching her and wrapping her in a hug from behind. "Consider it your 18th birthday present, besides, you've come a long way," Karen said as she let Yang turn around and hug her back.

"Yeah, thank you," Yang said as she tightened the hug and leaned in to Karen's ear, "Is everything prepared?" Yang whispered directly into Karen's ear, making it appear natural, "Yes, all is ready, I followed all your instructions," Karen responded with a serious tone.

Yang separated the hug after hearing that, letting fake tears fall from her eyes, "Thank you, Karen!" Yang almost shouted as she hugged her tightly once again.

After a few moments the two separated as Yang really did want to leave the institute so the two began to make their way to the exit.

"What are you going to do when you get out? From the time you spent in here, you're at a fourth year University level in almost any subject, so school shouldn't be a concern for you," Karen asked, giving a slight look of concern as she was trying to think of what Yang was going to do. "Yeah, stupid Calculus. How is it that I'm good at all around Math, but I can't understand Calculus, much less Vectors," Yang groaned as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Well, maybe with access to outside sources now, you might be able to get it," Karen said as the two of them walked outside and saw a small car at the curb. "Yeah, maybe… I still am going to go to University though, my Dad applied and sent in a bunch of paperwork displaying what I can do, and he has received acceptance letter from several Universities," Yang said with a smile.

"Where are you going to go?" Karen asked, making Yang smile slightly, "Beacon University, it's a nice place and is one of the better Universities so I thought I would give it a shot," Yang said with a wider smile.

Karen reached out and put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "You do what you think is best," Karen said before pulling Yang in for one last hug, unknown to all those around the two, she slipped a cell phone between Yang's breasts, "I'll be in contact, use that and only that phone to contact me, let me know when you make contact with _him_ ," Karen whispered into Yang's ear before breaking the hug, "I'm gonna miss you, Yang. Have fun!" Karen said as she walked away and waved at the blonde as she walked back into the building.

After Karen left, Yang hopped into the back of the car that soon drove off to take her home.

 _After all these years, I have to wonder what kind of person you are now_ , Yang said as she pulled the phone out from between her bosom and turned it on to show a wallpaper of a certain blond.

 _Jaune_ , Yang thought to herself as she stared at the developed image of Jaune Arc, the man she loved more than anything in all of Remnant.

 **XXXX**

 _"Hey, Jaune?" a young girl asked the 8-year-old blond._

 _"Yeah, Yang? What's up?" Jaune asked in return as he turned towards her from his desk._

 _"Will we always be friends, Jaune?" Yang asked, the background behind her suddenly turning red with blood, and her eyes going from lavender to blood red as well._

 _"Of course, Yang! You're my best friend!" Jaune replied with a wide smile._

 _"Thank you! You have no idea what you mean to me, Jaune!" Yang said as she jumped from her chair and hugged him._

 _"Jaune…" Yang said as she hugged him tighter, her eyes flickering red again._

 _"Jaune," she said once again, her grip on him tightening, hurting the young blond._

 _"Jaune!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned bright red and sharp teeth appeared in her mouth and just before Jaune's world went black, his vision went white._

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as Jaune was woken from his sleep and his whole body jumped into the air slightly.

His breaths were ragged, he was sweating slightly and his hands were trembling. "Jaune… Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him as she realized he seemed frazzled.

He took Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, just… remembering something," Jaune said softly, hoping not to grab the attention of the professor who was still lecturing at the front of the class. Fortunately, his efforts were successful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pyrrha asked, concern evident in her tone. Jaune smiled at this and held her hand slightly tighter, "Maybe… just… not now," Jaune said as he let go of her hand and returned to his work.

Jaune's life has been anything other than a normal one, however, it has lead him to where he is now, and he is thankful for that. He is currently attending Beacon University, studying Film in hopes of becoming a major director someday, or if that doesn't work out, he could start his own business.

School life for Jaune is pleasant. His peers enjoy his presence and like him for the person he is as he is an all around nice person and is willing to put in the effort to get his work done properly, making him a person people go to often for help.

He has made several connections through his first year at Beacon University. He has made friends with several people, some of those friends lead him to an amazing woman named Pyrrha Nikos. When the two of them met, it was practically love at first sight for the both of them. The conditions in which they met were interesting.

Jaune had applied for a work placement at a nearby studio that focuses on advertisement production, it was there that Jaune met Pyrrha for the first time. Pyrrha was there representing Mistrali Fashion Co. as she was helping to advertise their most recent line of clothes and makeup products.

It happened slightly before the shoot began, Jaune was preparing equipment when Pyrrha appeared, having all her makeup and dresses ready. For Pyrrha, it was a comedic memory because when she started speaking, Jaune hadn't looked at her, after a few minutes of talking, Jaune finally saw her and when he did, the only word he could say was 'beautiful', before passing out.

All the workers around him laughed up a storm at this, making Pyrrha the only one willing to help him. Jaune woke up seconds later and he was trying so hard to introduce himself, however, he struggled as he kept stuttering as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was holding him in her arms. Pyrrha found this adorable and asked him if he was okay, once he muttered out that he was, she let him go and they began the shoot.

Throughout the shoot, Jaune was focusing to the best of his ability as he was doing amazing work with the other two models, however, whenever the camera fell onto Pyrrha, it was as if the whole tone changed and everything became so much more beautiful. Pyrrha noticed how much more effort he put in to her shots and it made her smile at how cute he was, making a slight blush rise to her face.

After the shoot, when Pyrrha was getting ready to leave and Jaune and the crew were cleaning up, Pyrrha appeared before Jaune once again and asked him what school he went to, knowing that he was a student because of how young he was in comparison to the rest. When he told her Beacon University, she was beaming as she too had been accepted and they soon exchanged numbers after promising to get to know each other better once they met up there.

Once the two reunited things took off quickly, they were fast friends and soon they did almost everything together, they studied together, they ate together, they went to and from work, home and school together and so on. It was about 5 months in to the year when Pyrrha worked up the courage to ask Jaune to be her boyfriend when they were on a date at a fancy steakhouse where Jaune had been saving up for months to go. It was lucky for Pyrrha because on that day, Jaune was going to ask her out too, he said he even had practiced what he was going to say to her, making the red-head laugh.

Now, the two are the most popular couple in and out of school. Pyrrha had made sure that no matter what shoot she did, Jaune was involved, it brought in extra revenue for him and provided him more and more experience, setting him up for the future. Together they were perfect and anyone who knew them even remotely knew that.

At school, he is the best cinematographer, even his professors realize his potential as the University pays him to do documentaries for the school's advertisements. Their payment ranges from credit towards his GPA, straight up lien or deductions on his tuition costs. Needless to say, he is appreciated throughout the University.

His other friends include, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and more. One, however, has been with him since he was 8. Cinder Fall.

Cinder has been with Jaune for as long as he can remember. She has been a key person in Jaune's upbringing as she provided him so many things and opportunities. She always tells him that she is doing what she does for his parents who she owes a debt to, however, he thinks she just has a soft spot for him, and a woman like Cinder Fall has very few soft spots.

Cinder leads her own crime group within Vale and while Jaune has made his stance on that clear, Cinder has made it clear that she no where else to go, and thusly she will do what she must. She did make it clear, however, that she would not bring any harm to anyone undeserving of it, and if any one of her group does, they will answer to her, and Jaune knew to never get onto Cinder's bad side. Pulled ears and bumps on his head have taught him what happens when he angers Cinder.

After a few more minutes in class, the bell rings, signifying the end of class, "Oh, it appears we're out of time! Remember class, do the assigned readings and remember to do your homework. While the summer is within reach, you're not out of the woods yet so don't celebrate too soon!" Professor Oobleck yelled at the class.

"Thanks, Professor!" Jaune yelled as he left.

"It's Doctor, Mr. Arc! I didn't go through 8 years of academic hell for nothing!" Oobleck yelled back, slightly annoyed, however, he knew that Jaune was only playing around as that was a running joke they had since the beginning of the first semester.

A few minutes after Jaune and Pyrrha left the class, they went outside to the place where they and their group of friends usually meet for lunch. A small park lunch table under a tree.

It was almost the perfect place for gatherings, the only flaw was that the bench itself was falling apart but that wasn't that big of a problem.

"Hey guys!" Jaune exclaimed as Pyrrha and him walked up to the group of friends.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air, only to be overpowered as Nora shot up from the bench, standing up and yelling "Nora!" making the group laugh.

Jaune and Pyrrha took their seats across from one another at the edges of the bench as they pulled out their lunches. "Alright, fill me in, what did we miss?" Jaune asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich, courtesy of Pyrrha, God he loved her.

"For starters, Weiss turned down another guy earlier," Blake said coldly as she continued to read her book, making the white-haired heiress' eyes widen. "Blake! How do you know about that?!" Weiss asked, shocked as she never told Blake about the encounter. Blake turned to Weiss with half-lidded, annoyed looking eyes. "You need to learn how to shout less when a guy doesn't take rejection well. I bet half the school heard you," Blake said as she returned to her book, smirking as in her peripheral vision, she saw Weiss' jaw hang open.

"Oh my, Weiss, that's rather harsh," Pyrrha said as she put a hand over her mouth to show her shock.

Weiss looked back and forth between the black-haired faunus and the red-haired model until she crossed her arms in a huff. "I wouldn't have to if he took his defeat and left it alone. I didn't ask him to talk back," Weiss said as she turned her head away from the group.

Jaune smirked slightly, "Once again showing why everyone calls you Ice Queen," the blond said with a slight chuckle. Pyrrha soon joining him in his moment of laughter.

"Enough about that!" Ruby yelled as she slammed a magazine onto the table before her, making the old wooden bench shake slightly, "Did you hear about the new Revengers movie coming out tonight?! Forever Wars! It's going to be epic!" Ruby yelled as she squealed in excitement.

"I know right!" Nora yelled as she gave Ruby a surprisingly loud high-five. "Who else wants to go see it?!" Ruby asked as she looked around the table, looking for positive responses.

"I'd be up for something like that, I'm not a hardcore follower like you two but I could go for a movie. What about you, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he looked at his girlfriend, taking her hand in the process, which she took happily, their fingers intertwining.

"That sounds like a grand idea, Weiss, Blake, Ren? Would you care to join us?" Pyrrha asked, gesturing to the other members of the group.

"I'll come, mostly because if wherever Nora goes, I am dragged along with or without my consent, might as well make a choice of my own," Ren said with a smile on his face, Nora nodding while confirming his statement under her breath.

Weiss rolled her eyes and look back at the group, "Fine, I'll come, but only because I want to see some of the lineup of actors. From what I've seen it is quite an amazing cast," Weiss said, only leaving Blake.

"Alright, I haven't been to the movies in a while, let's make a night of it though, we can go get dinner after too," Blake said as she closed her book after quickly memorizing the page number.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up into the air in a cartoonish fashion. "This is going to be awesome!" the red-haired girl yelled out of excitement. It was at that moment the bell rang.

"Alright guys, we'll meet at the Vineplex at 7 tonight to catch the movie, see you later!" Nora said as she grabbed Ren and ran off to class, leaving the group to laugh lightly at the blank look on Ren's face as at this point, he was used to the treatment and expected as much from Nora.

As Jaune got up from his section of the table, he looked over to a corner of the wall that was opposite to the table they were at and from that wall he saw a mane of blonde hair walk behind the wall, out of his sight.

Seeing that he froze and dropped his lunch bag, earning a glance from the remaining members of the group. "Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost," Pyrrha said as she moved her hand from his shoulder to his face. Jaune's hand soon meeting hers, removing it gently.

"I'm fine, sorry about that, I just thought I saw someone from my past…" Jaune said as he looked back at the wall before picking up his stuff, taking Pyrrha's hand and walking back to class.

Completely unaware of the person in the shrubbery in the distance with a large camera, taking pictures of the group. Focusing on Jaune.

The person wore a ninja like costume, pitch black latex covered their form, along with added debris and sticks in order to blend in better with their surroundings. Their face covered from the nose down, exposing their eyes, however the top of their head completely covered.

"I've found you, Jaune…" the photographer said, snapping two more pictures.

 **XXXX**

 **10 years ago…**

"Hey, Jaune…" an 8-year-old Yang asked the same aged Jaune.

"Yeah, Yang, what's up?" Jaune replied as he turned around to face the young blonde.

"Will we always be friends?" Yang asked as she looked up at Jaune with concerned eyes.

Jaune looked at Yang with a confused look for a moment before smiling brightly, "Of course, Yang! You're my best friend after all!" Jaune replied and giving Yang a thumbs up, making Yang smile and jump, bringing the boy into an embrace.

"You're the best friend ever, Jaune! I love you! We'll be together forever and ever!" Yang yelled as she hugged the blonde tighter and tighter, making Jaune smile and laugh. "Right! Forever and ever!" Jaune replied, as the two hugged tightly.

It took a minute for Jaune's statement to fully sink into Yang, however, the moment it did, she stopped hugging Jaune and looked at him with serious eyes. "Does that mean we'll get married, Jaune? Will you be my hubby?" Yang asked as she leaned forwards towards Jaune, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Jaune just smiled and nodded, "Of course, Yang! What're friends for!" Jaune said, making Yang cry tears of happiness and once again initiate another hug.

"Together forever…" Yang whispered as she hugged Jaune.

Several days later, a new girl in class arrived, her name was Laura. The girl had short brown hair and always wore dresses into class that usually had flowers on them, fitting as she was a nice girl and had a vibrant personality that all her classmates agreed on.

As the days passed, Laura and Jaune became close friends, the two of them spending more and more time together. The two had an uncanny relationship, it was as though they were two halves of the same coin, their time together was enjoyable for both. However, during that time, Jaune never realized who he had left behind in the wake of his new friendship with Laura.

"Huh?" Laura said, surprised at the scene before her.

Laura looked down at her desk and saw that on it there were several words written all over it, reading 'leave', 'go away', 'you're not wanted here', 'no one likes you', and more. The contents of her desk had been torn apart, her work destroyed and only shreds of paper left.

Jaune soon arrived into the classroom and saw Laura standing there shocked. "Laura? What's wrong?" Jaune asked as he stepped forward and saw the devastated state her desk was in, "Who would do this?" Jaune asked as he put a hand on Laura's shoulder, letting her use him for support as she began to cry. The both of them unaware of the sinister grin that Yang wore on her face as she heard Laura's pained whimpers.

It had taken a few days for the school to find out that it was Yang who had vandalized Laura's desk. When the principal confronted her about it, Yang denied it all, however, security footage from the hallways show her arriving before anyone else, making her the only possible culprit.

After that Yang had a stern talking to from her father, Tai Yang and the principal.

The next day, Yang was called to the office where her father, Laura's parents and Laura were there waiting for her.

"Yang, apologize to Laura, what you did was very mean," Tai Yang said as he kneeled before Yang.

"No! She started it!" Yang yelled as she pointed to Laura who was looking extremely confused.

"Yang…" Tai Yang began.

"No! I won't say sorry!" Yang said as she stomped her foot to the ground.

"Discipline your child, Mr. Xiao Long," Laura's mother shouted at Tai Yang who only glared back at her.

"She's just a kid and still learning, so if she won't apologize, then I will," Tai Yang said as he bowed before Laura's parents. "Please, forgive what my daughter did to Laura. I am truly sorry," Tai Yang said with sincerity, making Yang stare at her father with disbelief.

Seeing this, Yang blushed before, mumbling she was sorry under her breath. Laura's parents heard that before nodding at each other and looking back at the young blonde. "Very well, we will forgive you, just do not let anything like this happen again," Laura's mother said as she took Laura's hand and led her out of the office.

After Laura's family was out of the room, Yang looked at her father with a worried look, "Daddy…" Yang said with a shaky voice.

"Come on, Yang, we're going home. I'm sorry for this again," Tai Yang said as he took Yang's hand and led her out after apologizing to the principal once again.

Yang was grounded for three days, she wasn't allowed to leave her room unless it was to eat or for school.

She returned to school the next day and saw that her desk had been moved to a different section of the classroom, creating a large distance between her and Jaune, while Laura took the seat that once belonged to Yang.

Seeing Yang, her teacher walked up to her. "Yang, I moved you over to the other end of the class since you seem to be misbehaving around Laura, so that will be your seat from now on, okay?" the woman asked Yang, unaware that the words went right through her as she glared daggers at Laura who was sitting, having a fun conversation with Jaune in her seat. In _her_ seat.

Yang simply marched over to her desk and took a seat and did her best to listen in to what the two were saying.

"So, Jaune, you ready for our sleepover tonight?" Laura asked as she had an excited look on her face.

"You bet! This is going to be so much fun! We can watch scary movies, eat junk food, jump on the beds! I can't wait!" Jaune said as he threw his arms into the air, making Laura smile and giggle slightly.

Yang sat there seething, her teeth gritting against each other.

She knew what she had to do.

It was at 1 AM that night.

Jaune and Laura were fast asleep in their room for the night at Jaune's house.

And Yang was currently standing on Jaune's lawn with a collection of large rocks and a knife she stole from home.

The young blonde went around to the back door of the Arc estate and smashed the window of the back door.

She then climbed through the hole made as the glass shattered creating a hole just large enough for Yang to fit through along with her weapon.

She then walked through the kitchen, tiptoeing, doing her best not to wake anyone as it appears her shattering of glass did not wake anyone.

She soon made her way upstairs and saw the upstairs of the Arc household. Looking for Jaune would take a while, fortunately she had been there several times in the past and knows exactly which room is Jaune's.

She knew that wherever Jaune is, Laura would be close.

Yang walked up to the third door in the row of five, opening it quietly, annoyed by the creaking sounds the wooden door made due to poor maintenance.

Yang looked into the room, seeing Jaune's bed on her right and Laura occupying the bed on her left, previously occupied by Jaune's older sister Joan.

With her target acquired, Yang slowly but surely made her way over to where Laura slept, unaware of the danger she was in.

Yang stepped on a sensitive space, making the floor boards creak under her foot, making the blonde wince slightly.

After seeing that Jaune remained unbothered by the sound, she continued on to Laura's bed.

Yang was now directly before Laura's bed.

She put her right hand on the mattress first before slowly beginning to crawl onto the bedding.

She crawled as gently and slowly as she could, hoping to not wake the slumbering girl.

The only problem was the rustling sound of the sheets.

Yang stopped after she put her knees around Laura's sides, trapping her underneath her and leaving her vulnerable to Yang.

Yang breathed heavily as she stared down at the girl who _dared_ to steal her Jaune from her.

The one person she held closer than her own family.

The one person she would give her life for.

The one person who was the world to her.

Yang breathed heavily as she took the knife she held into both of her hands and raised it slowly above her head, hoping to gain as much momentum as possible before impaling the treacherous girl.

"This is for stealing my Jaune," Yang whispered as she was about to thrust the knife down before she heard a rustling to her right and when she turned to see what it was, all she saw was the horrified look of Jaune Arc.

"Yang… What are you doing?" Jaune asked as he watched her freeze, the moonlight shining on the blade, reflecting towards Jaune showing the object which she held, making his eyes widen.

Before he could say a word the lights in the room came on and Jaune's parents were at the door and quickly saw the situation.

Miles Arc bolted towards Yang, ripping the blade from her grip and getting her off of Laura who had woken up from the lights being turned on suddenly.

"No!" Yang screamed as Miles Arc took her hands and held her down, "She needs to pay! She took the one thing I have from me! Jaune! Help me!" Yang yelled as she looked to Jaune to see him holding Laura tightly as she cried into his shoulder, while all Jaune could do was stare at Yang with tears falling down his face, his expression blank.

"Julia, go, call the police!" Miles yelled making Julia leave the room and get the phone.

Yang could do nothing but stare at the sight of Jaune comforting Laura as he stared at her with empty eyes.

It wasn't long before the police arrived to take Yang. As she was picked up by an officer she said a few last words, "This isn't over, Jaune. We will be together, even if I have to take away everything you love," the blonde said as she was carried out of the room, leaving Jaune's eyes to only widen.

It was two days later that Yang was put into the institute, where she stayed for the next 10 years of her life in rehab.

 **XXXX**

It was midnight at Jaune house when he finally got home from his night out with his friends. He would have been worried about waking his family with his entering the house so late but his parents work late nights, making their presence at home scarce when he's home.

Throughout the night he hadn't checked his phone at all. Certain that he would have several alerts he checked his phone and found that he did not have many alerts other than several messages from an unknown number.

"What's this?" the blond said as he walked up to his room and sat down in his chair at his desk.

He logged into his phone and opened the messages, curious as to what they were.

They were photos.

Photos of him throughout his day.

He stood up when he saw the pictures, now panicked as he realized that someone has been following him because the photos include him at the theatre and restaurant from earlier this same evening.

As he scrolled through the photos he eventually got to pictures with him and Pyrrha in them, making his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

At that moment his phone pinged again, showing that a new message had been sent.

He scrolled down to the bottom of the screen to see what it was. This time instead of a picture, it was a text message reading 'Welcome home, my love,'. Reading that, Jaune's heart began racing into overdrive. He realized he had just shown whoever was following him where he lived, only exposing him further.

His phone pinged again.

'I hope you had a good night but it would have been better if I had been there,' the next message read.

Jaune quickly sent a text back.

'Who are you? What do you want from me?' Jaune sent back, his hands trembling slightly.

He received no reply.

He sent the same text again.

Still no reply came.

He began to panic slightly, his breaths became more ragged, he looked scared as his eyes scanned his room as he thought of people it could be.

One name came to mind immediately.

Yang.

No, that wasn't possible. She was still locked away at a hospital, she couldn't be the person doing this.

His phone pinged once again.

He picked it up and saw that it was another photo.

The photo showed him from his window from but a few moments ago, making his eyes dart out the window and look around, his heart now racing a mile a minute.

'Okay, okay, what do you want?!' Jaune sent to the number.

His phone pinged quickly.

'You,' the reply read.

He was so confused by the message but before he could explore his thoughts, another picture and message came.

It was a picture of him with a frightened look on his face, while the text read, 'You look so cute when you're frightened,'.

Jaune covered his window quickly before turning off his phone and retreating to his bed and putting a hand to his forehead.

"What the hell…" Jaune said as he fell back onto his bed.

 **XXXX**

The next day, Jaune had just arrived at school with dark circles and bags under his eyes, the events of last night took a toll on him, not letting him sleep at all.

He would have come to school with Pyrrha but she had a meeting to go to that morning regarding her work, making her unavailable to drive her and Jaune to school.

Jaune knew he needed to get his drivers license, but with work and school taking up all his time it would be extremely difficult for him to even find a day to go and be tested for his license, let alone take lessons.

Jaune soon found his way to class, saying hello to any friends he met along the way there. He saw Ruby being dragged by the leg by Weiss as Ruby was still crying over all that happened in the Revengers movie. It obviously had a really strong effect on her.

Eventually, Jaune made it to class and sat down, his forehead making contact with the wooden structure quickly as he tried to sleep as much as he could before class started. He was almost in the land of dreams before he was brought back by a familiar voice.

"Hello there, sleepy head," the familiar voice of Pyrrha said as she put a hand on Jaune's back, rubbing it vertically. Jaune sighed happily as Pyrrha smiled at his reaction, however, he soon sat up making Pyrrha remove her hand.

"Hey, Pyrrha, how was the meeting?" Jaune asked, looking at his girlfriend with a tired smile.

"It was alright, I'm more worried about you, you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at Jaune's baggy eyes.

"Yeah, I… I just couldn't sleep last night," Jaune said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why? Did something happen after the movie?" Pyrrha asked, even more concerned now.

Jaune thought about telling Pyrrha, he didn't want to worry her with this but knew he could trust her, "I can show you, just promise me you won't tell anyone…" Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha with a completely serious look.

"Not a soul," Pyrrha said.

Jaune nodded and pulled out his phone and showed her the messages from 'Eve'.

Jaune watched her facial expressions as she read, and the more she read, the more shocked her expression. "I don't know what to say, Jaune… This is… this is… I don't even know what to call this," Pyrrha said as she looked at Jaune with frightened eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pyrrha asked, putting her hand on Jaune's, hoping for a positive answer. "I don't know, I don't even know where to begin. There is only one person who I could think would do this but she's… she's been gone for over a decade now so the odds of it being her are basically non-existent," Jaune said as he took his phone off his desk and put it back in his pocket.

"Who is this person?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune sighed before looking at Pyrrha, "Her name is Y-" Jaune began but was interrupted by Doctor Oobleck arriving.

"Hello, class, I hope you have all had a good morning. We have a bit of an unusual start today as we have a new student with us. She has not been at school for a long time, so I want you to treat her well. You can come in now!" Oobleck shouted, calling the new student in.

The door opened and the first thing Jaune saw was a massive mane of bright golden blonde hair.

Jaune's eyes widened at seeing this, "It can't be…" he said, Pyrrha noticing this and stared at the new student.

From the door walked in blonde bombshell, Yang Xiao Long. She stood tall at the front of the class with a confident smile on her face as she scanned the room. She looked throughout the room until she made eye contact with the one person she had been looking for, waiting for, longing for.

Jaune Arc.

Jaune's eyes were widened with horror as he stared at the girl now woman who was responsible with his childhood trauma. His hands began to shake and sweat as his blood ran cold.

"Jaune? Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Jaune, failing to notice Yang's eyes sharply averting their gaze to Pyrrha with a murderous glare behind her radiant smile.

"I'll tell you after class, for now play it cool, please," Jaune asked, now certain this was the woman who was following him and sent those messages.

"Well, don't just stand there gazing, introduce yourself," Oobleck said with a smile.

Yang nodded at that, "Of course. Hi there, I'm Yang Xiao Long, I haven't been at school for a while, so please, take care of me," Yang said with a smile, her eyes never leaving Jaune and he swore he saw hearts behind them, making him shake slightly.

"Alright then, Ms. Xiao Long, please choose a seat and we will begin today's readings. I assume you know what we're covering today?" Oobleck said as he began to get his stuff from his bag. "Yes, I am all caught up and ready to go," Yang said as she began to walk towards a seat.

"Excellent!" Oobleck said as he returned to setting up.

Yang made her way through the aisles, she could feel the gazes of all the men in the room fall onto her, her hourglass figure was enticing to all of them, save one. Jaune.

She walked to the near back of the class where she found an open seat behind Jaune and quickly took it, beginning to take out her stuff.

"Hey there, Jaune! It's been a while!" Yang said with a wide smile. Jaune refused to turn around, he kept his eyes to the front of the class, still slightly shaking and sweating.

"Uhhh, Jaune?" Yang said, poking Jaune in the back. "Remnant to Jaune?" Yang said as she continued to poke Jaune.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you," Pyrrha said as she turned to look at Yang.

At that moment Yang's anger skyrocketed, she wanted nothing more than to take the pencil she currently held and thrust it through Pyrrha's neck, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to be patient, no matter how hard it would be.

"Oh, come on, we're old friends, we haven't talked in years," Yang said as she kept poking Jaune's back with her hand with a grin on her face, internally screaming that she can finally touch him after 10 painful years of separation.

"That's strange, he has never brought you up, perhaps you and he weren't the friends you thought you were," Pyrrha said, slightly grinning at her comment. Yang's teeth grit from her closed mouth, taking a deep breath quietly.

"That's so mean, Jaune, I thought we were cool," Yang said slapping Jaune's back, making him yelp, the class turning around to see Jaune blushing, Pyrrha glaring at Yang and the blonde with a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright back there?" Oobleck asked, stopping the lesson.

"Yeah, we're all good, sorry about that," Jaune said as he returned to his notes. Yang was shocked at how deep his voice has gotten and smiled at it.

The rest of class was spent Jaune doing his best to ignore Yang as she tried extremely hard to get his attention throughout the class, and anytime Oobleck tried to surprise her with a question, she immediately fired back the correct answer and was able to develop into next years content if asked, shocking the entire class.

Jaune was only left to wonder what Yang had done through the last decade as she had definitely changed. For better or for worse he wasn't sure.

 **XXXX**

The moment class was over, Jaune gathered his stuff and leaned over to Pyrrha's desk.

"Meet me at the doors we take to go to the bench for lunch asap," Jaune said before taking off.

Yang was about to jump into the conversation, however before she could say a word there was nothing but a trail of dust as Jaune had rocketed away like a bullet.

"Was it something I said?" Yang asked as she looked at Pyrrha who simply shrugged and made her way out of the classroom to meet with Jaune.

Yang then walked back to her desk to gather her things but not before pulling out her phone and texting an unnamed number on her phone. 'Showing signs of intimidation, getting close may be harder than anticipated.' Yang sent to the number.

'Be patient, we have planned for this. He will be in your grasp soon enough.' The number replied.

Yang then put her phone away and left just after saying bye to Doctor Oobleck.

At that point, Pyrrha had finally arrived where Jaune had told her to and found he was sitting near the door, his hands locked together. He was clearly deep in thought.

"Jaune? What's going on, you're beginning to scare me," Pyrrha said as she sat down beside Jaune.

"Alright, so the person who sent me all those messages… I think its Yang," Jaune said after taking a deep breath. Pyrrha looked at him with a confused stare.

"Jaune, that's preposterous. Yang may be a bit rough around the edges, but I don't think she is capable of what you claim," Pyrrha said, putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Jaune sighed and put his hands over his face.

"Look, I know you wouldn't accuse anyone of something like this unless you were certain it was them but I don't know why you think she did it. I can't support you if I don't know anything," Pyrrha said resting her head on his shoulder.

Jaune sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Alright, it's a bit of a long story, so sit tight," Jaune said as she turned himself to look at Pyrrha.

"Yang and I have known each other ever since we were about 4 years old. Our families were friends so we spent a lot of time together due to our parents hanging out a lot. It was fun, she was a cool person to be around, radiant, full of energy and passionate. They were good times…" Jaune said as he leaned back against the wall, remembering when the two were close.

"But… then one day everything began to go south… She suddenly began so much clingier and she didn't want me to talk to other people at all, much less make new friends. I was just a kid back then, so I thought she was helping me… I had no idea…" Jaune choked out.

"Then one night, she-" Jaune began before he was grabbed from behind.

"Moved away and we haven't seen each other until now! Hi, Jaune!" Yang said as she had Jaune in an iron grip.

"H-H-Hi, Y-Y-Y-ang, w-what's u-up?" Jaune stuttered out.

"Oh, you know, not much, just catching up with an old friend… Hoping to close some old wounds…" Yang said as she kicked a pebble while looking down.

Jaune could not say anything to that and simply stared at the blonde before him.

"Jaune… I'm sorry for what I did back then… it was wrong. I shouldn't have left you without saying goodbye… I hope you can forgive me…" Yang said as she looked up at Jaune with desperate eyes.

Jaune simply stood there and could not say a word, he looked at Pyrrha for support but she looked at Jaune with a confused stare, unaware of the mad grin Yang had on her face as it was hidden behind Jaune's back.

"Is that all that happened, Jaune? You seem to be overreacting…" Pyrrha said as she stepped towards Jaune and the still attached Yang.

"Y-Yeah, maybe," Jaune said as Yang released him, letting him look at her directly, his mind still screaming at him to be careful.

"What do you say, Jaune? Can we restart?" Yang said as she held out her hand, hoping he would shake it.

Jaune looked between her and her hand for a moment before slowly extending his hand and shaking hers, "Sure, Yang, we're cool," Jaune said letting go of her hand and watching her smile.

"Yes! You won't regret it, Jaune! This is going to be awesome!" Yang said before hearing the bell ring.

"Crap! I have to get to my next class, I'll see you guys later!" Yang yelled as she ran, waving farewell to the two of them.

After she was out of sight, Jaune fell onto the ground, his backside slamming onto the concrete. "Are you sure that's the same person you remember, Jaune? She really doesn't seem like she could or would hurt anyone…" Pyrrha said as she sat down beside him.

"I… I don't know, Pyrrha. I don't know anymore. I mean, it's still possible that it's her, but-" Jaune said before he was interrupted by his phone going off. Taking it out he saw more messages from 'Eve'.

He opened them and saw that there were several pictures of him having the conversation from mere moments ago with Yang. The camera was positioned outside the door they were standing at. A message following saying 'WHO IS THIS BITCH?!'.

With that, Jaune dropped his phone and ran outside, scanning the area, looking for any sign of anyone, finding nothing. Pyrrha heard his phone go off again and picked it up and saw a new message at the bottom of the screen, 'You'll have to try harder to find me, my love.'

Jaune walked back to Pyrrha and she showed him the message. His blood boiled as he saw that he was being toyed with but knew he could do nothing at the moment so he did his best to calm himself.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she took his hand in hers. He looked at her and soon walked up closer to her before wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug, which she soon reciprocated. "It'll be alright, Jaune. We'll take care of this, somehow…" Pyrrha said as she patted the back of Jaune's head.

After a moment he let go and looked back in the eyes, "Yeah… come on, let's go eat," Jaune said as he took her hand and led her to the usual spot where their friends would be waiting for them.

They never saw that around the corner, Yang was still there, recording their whole conversation while smiling. She soon sent the video to the same number she did earlier, also sending a text saying, 'I am officially no longer a suspect and am clear to proceed.' Yang texted before putting away her phone and walking off to class with a wide smile on her face.

 **XXXX**

Over at the group lunch table, everyone was eating their own respective lunches, from Weiss' balanced meal of a salad and meats to Ruby's nothing but chocolate chip cookie lunch.

"I don't even want to know how you function on nothing but cookies," Weiss said as she took more lettuce into her mouth with her fork.

"Are you kidding?! These are great for me! They get so pumped up! It's great!" Ruby said as she took another proud bite from a cookie.

"I remember reading somewhere that sugar can activate your brain the same way cocaine does," Ren said as he kept eating his sandwich and kale smoothie.

"Does that make Ruby a crack addict?" Nora asked looking at Ruby, watching her halt the approach of her next sugary treat. The red-cloaked girl simply stared at the cookie with nothing but sadness. "My greatest friend turned into my greatest foe, how this wounds me so!" Ruby yelled before she slammed her head onto the table.

The whole table burst into laughter, all except Jaune.

Pyrrha noticed this and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said, looking at him with worry.

"Hm, oh, sorry Pyrrha, just lost in thought…" Jaune said as he took another bite out of his sandwich, courtesy of Pyrrha.

"Jaune, you need to calm down, you can't let this absorb you. Take a breather, please…" Pyrrha said as she hugged Jaune, to which he soon returned the action.

"I'm sorry, this is just crazy," Jaune said while holding Pyrrha's arm.

"I would be surprised if things weren't crazy around you," a voice said coming from behind the blond, making him turn around to see his longtime friend Cinder.

"Cinder? What're you doing here?" Jaune asked as he looked at his old friend with a confused look.

"I just wanted to talk to you if that's alright with you," Cinder asked, looking at Pyrrha. After the red-head nodded, Jaune got up and walked over to the black-haired woman and the two of them retreated back to a corner along the walls of the school.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Jaune asked, looking at Cinder with concern.

"I'm fine… but I have something you need to see," Cinder said as she pulled out her scroll, presenting it to Jaune. On her scroll was a video, security footage by the look of it and it had Yang in it, being escorted out of the Vale Mental Health Institute.

"We were doing routine checks on the security cameras where Yang was being kept and found this. I thought I should let you know that Yang's back," Cinder said as she put her scroll away after Jaune returned it.

"Yeah… I know… She's at school…" Jaune said, watching Cinder's eyes widen. "Did she hurt you? Are you okay?" Cinder asked with a concerned tone, putting her hand to Jaune's forehead, feeling his body for any cuts or bruises. Jaune soon stopped her hands.

"I'm fine, she didn't do a thing… Well, other than apologize for what she did albeit partially and ask me to be friends with her…" Jaune said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"And you said yes?!" Cinder asked shocked.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Pyrrha was there and she doesn't know what happened back then," Jaune said, showing how annoyed he was as well.

"Why not tell her? She is your girlfriend, she deserves to know, especially if she may be in danger as we both know what happened to Laura," Cinder said, looking at Jaune with a slight glare.

"You think I haven't tried? Every time I try and tell her Yang shows up and stops me. She is like a hawk!" Jaune said as he slapped his hand against the wall, venting his frustration on the vulnerable concrete.

"Fantastic…" Cinder said, putting a hand over half her face.

"Either way, what do you mean by routine checks?" Jaune asked as he gestured to her scroll, making Cinder's eyes widen slightly.

"I might've been surveying Yang over the years to make sure she doesn't pull anything and so I would be the first to know if she gets out, like she just did," Cinder said, trying to show the positives.

"Cinder, I know you lead your own little _enterprise_ , but this is _really_ illegal," Jaune said as he face-palmed.

"Well excuse me for caring. After what she did you were having nightmares for years, so excuse me for making sure she can't hurt anyone else," Cinder said, annoyed at Jaune.

Jaune sighed at this, he remembered those days.

Back then, Cinder was a new neighbour of Jaune's and they had known each other for a while after she moved there. Yang's episode came months before that, giving the two time to get to know each other.

After Yang tried to kill Laura, Jaune's parents picked up more jobs in order to improve home security and around the same time Jaune's sisters began leaving the house, going off to better their lives elsewhere, leaving Jaune alone at home.

Being a year older than Jaune at the time, Cinder was the one who was responsible for helping Jaune get better. His family had tried therapists but those never worked well for him, while Cinder helped him through it all, especially after Laura disappeared not long after that fateful night.

Ever since then, Jaune and Cinder had always been in close contact and unknown to Jaune, he had made several enemies during his work. Since he was unaware of this, Cinder would _take care_ of those people, that was he would have the shot at a life he deserved.

Cinder herself leads her own crime syndicate, it is known by the police but they have no idea who the leader is due to the loyalty of Cinder's followers. Allowing her to roam free without being inhibited.

"Look, I know you care, and I thank you for that. I'm sorry for that, especially for what I'm about to ask of you," Jaune said as he reached into his pocked and pulled out his scroll. He opened it and displayed the messages and showed them to Cinder.

"What do we have here?" Cinder said as she read through the messages. Her face went from smug to angry rather quickly. "You have my attention, what do you need me to do?" Cinder asked as she held onto his scroll.

"I need you to look into that number, find a source, the phone itself. I need to know who owns it and where I can find the person, you can see that they've already targeted Pyrrha and Yang, and while I don't care too much for Yang, I still don't want to see her hurt or worse," Jaune said with a serious expression on his face.

"Forever the hero, Jaune," Cinder said with a small smile, making Jaune blush. "Alright, I'll look into it and I'll let you know when I have anything on this 'Eve' woman. Cinder was about to put away Jaune's scroll when she heard it ping. Raising it and looking at the screen she saw there were new messages.

She opened them and saw two photos of the two of them talking from not too long ago, and the message 'Bring it on, whore' texted underneath.

That struck a vein in Cinder, "Whoever this is knows how to annoy me, I'll see you later, Jaune," Cinder said as she walked away with his scroll.

 **XXXX**

It was the final period of the day, the one class that Jaune and Yang did not have together. Due to this, Yang was not in a great mood but did her best not to show it and simply went about doing her work. The class today was a work period for an assignment they had just got.

While Yang was working, she failed to notice the eyes of Neptune Vasilias, giving her a lecherous look. He was greatly enjoying her curvaceous figure and was wondering how he could get Yang to go from her seat to his bed in the next few hours. Being a man of no commitment, he really just wanted to get to the goods or go home with an easier girl.

His reputation at school is that he jumps from girl to girl on a regular basis and it has earned him many harsh slaps to the face, unfortunately, however, they did not teach him enough of a lesson as he continues to conduct himself this way. In most people's eyes, he was a polar opposite to Jaune.

Tired of waiting, Neptune gets up and moves closer to Yang, trying to woo her as he does other women, "Hey there gorgeous, you need any help over here?" Neptune asked as he rested his hand near hers.

When he got no response, he began to speak again, "Name's Neptune, if you need anything, I'm your guy," he said, whipping a business card out of practically nowhere and placing it on Yang's notebook. "Here's my number," he said as he eyed the blonde bombshell's voluptuous chest.

Yang turned to him with a forced smile, he did not see that however, "Yang. Yang Xiao Long," Yang said, seeing the sparkle in his eyes when she introduced herself.

"Good to meet you, Yang. A lovely name for a lovely woman," Neptune said, almost physically kissing her ass.

"If it's alright with you, I do need something from you," Yang said, turning towards Neptune, making him smile. "Name it, Yang," Neptune said as he leaned in closer.

"I need information on someone, Jaune Arc… What do you know about him?" Yang asked, looking at him with an inquisitive stare.

Hearing that, Neptune retreated slightly before he started talking again, "That dude, he's not really that much to think about. He's a massive film nerd that rarely ever sees the sun other than when he is going to and from school or work. He wasn't all that popular but then he started dating this really popular model, Pyrrha Nikos and now he's at the top of the world, it's bullshit if you ask me," Neptune said leaning back with a slightly jealous look on his face.

Yang's fists tightened at hearing about Jaune's love life involving anyone besides her. "How long have they been together?" Yang asked, a slight edge to her voice that Neptune failed to pick up.

"I don't know, a few years now I think. I honestly thought she would have dumped him at this point, poor woman," Neptune said, faking sadness.

Hearing that, Yang broke her pencil in two, "Yes, poor woman _indeed_ ," Yang said with somewhat of a growl.

At that moment the final bell of the day rang and Yang immediately began packing up her stuff and promptly left Neptune as he was still trying to get her attention. She was on her way out before her arm was grabbed suddenly, she was about to punch who grabbed her but she saw it was Neptune and she calmed down.

"Wait, I was going to ask you, do you want to go out with me tonight? I've got some sweet connections and I can get a table at a five-star restaurant for basically free," Neptune said as he looked at her with desperation.

"No," Yang said as she shook his arm off and she walked away, leaving a shocked Neptune to become a shocked and angry Neptune.

 **XXXX**

About an hour has passed after school has been let out and Jaune and Pyrrha decided to go to Pyrrha's house to relax a bit and maybe watch a movie. Pyrrha's parents weren't going to be home for a while because they were on date night and that gave the two of them full access to the house.

Normally, parents would be concerned about leaving two teens alone in a house together but they had known Jaune for so long they knew they could trust him as he would never do anything to harm Pyrrha or make her uncomfortable. To them he was already family, all that was needed was a wedding.

The two teens soon arrived at the house and took their shoes off at the door.

'You head on up to my room, I'll be up soon with some drinks and popcorn," Pyrrha said as she began to make her way to the kitchen. "You don't have to do it yourself, I can help," Jaune said as he began to follow her. "I love you, Jaune but it's okay, besides you're my guest, I'll take care of it," Pyrrha said sending Jaune upstairs to her room while she handled the snacks.

Upon arriving to Pyrrha's room, Jaune was greeted to the usual sight of plushies all around the room, makeup and awards scattered across different pieces of furniture. Jaune then sat at the base of Pyrrha's bed, looking at all the stuff surrounding him, Pyrrha arriving a few seconds later.

"I can never get used to how much you've accomplished. It always amazes me Pyrrha," Jaune said as he watched Pyrrha set down the refreshments. "I think you might have had a thing or two to do with all these awards as you have a few yourself," Pyrrha said as she hugged Jaune from the side, making the blonde smile.

Jaune laughed slightly, "Maybe a little," Jaune said, making Pyrrha laugh.

The two of them fell over onto the bed and began to cuddle, not wanting to move. The two of them wanted to simply fall asleep like that as they would feel at peace if they did.

However, their cuddling was interrupted by the repeated buzzing of Pyrrha's scroll.

"That's probably my parents, I should probably answer it," Pyrrha said as she made Jaune let go, allowing her to get to her scroll. Jaune watched her walk over to her scroll, pick it up and read the messages that were there.

Moments later she screamed and ran over to her blinds and closed them quickly.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Jaune asked as he shot up and ran to Pyrrha.

"M-My scroll… Look!" Pyrrha shouted pointing towards the glass device now on the ground.

Jaune walked over and picked it up off the ground and looked at the messages and recognized the number, 'Eve'.

Jaune scanned through the messages, seeing the photos of them through her window. The messages that followed all read 'Get off my Jaune you filthy bitch', 'whore', 'kill yourself', 'get raped you useless cumdump'. The last one pissed off Jaune the most, his fists clenching.

Jaune's face turned into a hateful scowl as he ran over to the window and looked around, seeing nothing and no one nearby. He growled slightly in anger as he turned back and saw Pyrrha sitting on her bed with a shocked look on her face.

Jaune said nothing as he simply walked over to where Pyrrha sat and hugged her while patting the back of her head. "I'm sorry… I'm _so so_ sorry, Pyrrha," Jaune said as his eyes watered slightly. It took a few moments but Pyrrha hugged him back.

"It's not your fault, Jaune. This person is not your responsibility," Pyrrha said as she broke the hug.

"What should we do?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha took her scroll from Jaune's hand and took a screenshot of the content on it. "I'll send this to the local police with a description of what is happening. We'll leave it to them to investigate," Pyrrha said putting down her scroll before looking back at Jaune.

"Now, where were we a moment ago," Pyrrha said with a small smile before dragging Jaune down to the bed with her, the two continuing their cuddling. The two of them enjoying the safety they have with one another and the assurance that they have each other's backs.

 **XXXX**

Several hours later at a pub not too far from Beacon University, Yang was sat down having a nice meal of steak and fries. She always remembered loving this type of food and hasn't had it in years so she decided to have some to help her remember her past.

Her meal was going well and uninterrupted until a man, a blue-haired man wearing a long-sleeved shirt man, took the chair before her and sat down promptly.

"Well hello there, beautiful, how are you doing?" Sky said as he leaned forwards on the table, attempting to hit on Yang. "What brings you around these parts?" he continued. Hoping for a response.

"I'm not interested, I have someone already so you can leave," Yang said bluntly, hoping to get the annoying blue-haired male to leave her to her meal.

"And what man could possibly hold a candle to me?" Sky said as he flexed his muscles, leaning in closer, the light smell of alcohol on his breath, nearly making Yang gag.

"Jaune Arc, and he is 20 times the man you could ever be," Yang said as she ate another piece of her steak, the second she bit into it, she was met by laughter and a small amount of wheezing from the man in front of her.

"That little weak piece of shit? He couldn't do a thing to save his life! He's probably never even touched a tit in his life! Come with me and I'll show you what a real man can do," Sky said, letting a hand out for Yang to take.

Hearing that, Yang was furious, this was the second man she has met out of the four she has interacted with that has referred to Jaune as lower than them. To be blunt, she was sick of it, so she took out her wallet, put down enough money to pay the bill and looked at Sky.

"You know what, you're right, show me what a real man can do," Yang said with a seductive look in her eyes as she watched Sky's eyes widen and watched him stand up quickly. "Sweet, come on babe, we're out of here," Sky said, grabbing Yang's hand and dragging her out of the pub, not before Yang grabbed the steak knife she was using for her dinner without Sky noticing.

Sky led Yang out to his car, he opened the door to the back of the pickup truck and the second the door was closed, the two began to make out, Sky doing his best to dominate the kiss but failing poorly as Yang simply rolled her eyes.

She then pressed back against the kiss, pushing Sky off of her and she went on top of him, "Oh, no big boy, I'm in charge," Yang said as she took her free hand and let it trail down to Sky's erection, not surprised to find that the erection was only 5 inches in length.

Yang moved herself so her mouth hovered directly over the small meat and decided to go down and not suck but lick it like a lollipop. Sky moaned loudly at the feeling of Yang's hot tongue over his member. "Oh, yeah! Lick it you bitch!" He yelled as he tried to grab her head to push her down to suck it but forgot that she was turned around and only slapped her back.

"Who are you calling bitch you piece of shit," Yang said coldly.

Before Sky could say a word, he felt an enormous pain in his crotch and saw that Yang had a knife in her hand and it was freshly covered in blood, and in her other hand, she held his penis. Sky was about to scream at the horrid sight of Yang holding his recently removed penis, her red eyes burning into his but she quickly stuffed his penis down his throat and then slit said throat, leaving him to choke on his own dick and blood.

"This for talking about Jaune like that you piece of shit!" Yang said before raising the knife and continuously stabbing it down into his stomach and rib cage repeatedly.

"You think you can talk about my love like that and get away with it?! Think again, fucker!" Yang said as she continued to thrust the blade in and out of Sky's stomach until she saw that he had stopped moving and there was a now gaping hole in his stomach from the multiple stab wounds.

Yang quickly looked at herself, her clothes now covered in the blood of her most recent victim. "Great, I'll have to clean these later, it'll only take _forever_ ," Yang said with an annoyed tone before she opened the door and moved to the front of the car. She found the car keys to the car in the glove compartment and brought the engine to life quickly before driving off.

Yang drove for about 40 minutes to a forest where she then took out Sky's body and dug a hole using a shovel she found in the back of his car. The hole wasn't too deep but to be frank, Yang didn't care. She went back to the truck and grabbed Sky's leg and dragged him over to the hole before throwing him in and burying him.

Yang looked down at the job she did of burying Sky's corpse, "That's what you get for insulting my husband," Yang said as she continued to stare at the unmarked grave.

It wasn't a perfect job as you could see a small part of his finger but Yang couldn't be bothered to care so she hopped back into the truck and drove off once again.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Yang arrived at the Vale lake. She grabbed several large stones at the shore. She went back to the car and put it into drive. Yang then placed all of the large rocks on the gas pedal and watched as the car went down into the water.

The rocks were heavy enough that the car kept driving even after it has been submerged and had gone out of sight.

Moments later a storm began to brew, she could feel small droplets of rain begin to drop around her.

Smiling at this, Yang began to walk away from the scene but saw that her clothes were still covered in blood. It was at that moment an idea flew into her head. She then stripped naked and walked into the water.

She acknowledged how cold the water was but did not allow that to stop her. She then dove deep underwater and under the largest rock she could find she stuffed her clothes under it until they were completely invisible.

With a smile she swam back up to the shore and walked on the rocks. "Only one thing left to do," Yang said as she searched for a specific rock around the shore.

After minutes of searching despite her freezing, she found a rock that had quite an unbelievably sharp edge to it. Smiling at it, Yang picked up the rock, "Perfect," she said before walking away.

Yang then began to spring through the neighbourhood, hiding in the shrubbery of people's lawns and sometimes cutting through backyards. She had her final destination set, Jaune's house.

It took about half an hour for her to arrive at Jaune's house. She stood several meters away nearby a sewer drain, she had her plan in her head.

She looked at the sharp rock in her hand and smiled "For Jaune," she said before plunging the rock into her stomach once. The pain was overwhelming but she withstood it, she took the rock and she stabbed herself again. The pain double what it was before, she wanted to badly to scream but held her tongue.

She pulled the rock from her body once again before plunging it back in her once again. The pain was so extreme at that moment she fell onto her side, creating a mess of blood on the side of the road, the red substance falling into the sewer.

Yang then with what strength she had left threw the rock into the sewer and slowly but surely got back onto her feet, beginning the trek to Jaune's door.

Every step Yang took used up almost every ounce of strength she had left in her but she pushed on. "I'm almost there," she panted to herself as she reached the stairs to Jaune's house. After climbing to the top of the stairs she rang the doorbell, a large pool of blood forming on Jaune's doorstep and blood on the door from Yang leaning on it when she arrived.

Yang pushed off of the door and waited clutching her stomach and losing her ability to stand as she fell to a knee. Seconds later the door before her opened and revealed Jaune staring at Yang's naked and bloody form, shocked out of his mind.

"J-Jaune, h-h-help m-me," Yang said before she fell to the ground and lost consciousness before she could hear Jaune calling her name.

 **XXXX**

 **Okay, before you all start, yes this isn't Shattered Bonds, I'm sorry but I had this idea and I really wanted to give it a shot, so I wrote this up and hopefully this will cover you guys until the next Chapter 3 of Shattered Bonds comes out. Here, I will tell you this, the next chapter is called "Homecoming" and no it doesn't mean Jaune going back to Beacon so get that out of your heads right now guys.**

 **Now, onto this story, I am trying to make a 10-chapter story out of this in hopes I can finally do a story and be able to say I finished one. This story is more of a slice of life kind of thing but it still has some elements from the show in it, most of them will come about later though.**

 **I hope you like this and the cliffhanger, I love doing those, I'm sorry** ** _but not actually all that sorry xD_** **.**

 **I have the next chapter of this almost completely planned out, the next chapter of Shattered Bonds planning is done so all that is left is the writing, while Nightly Visits hasn't been touched since the last update. I'm going to try and do this in a cycle that way everyone gets a new chapter of the story they like before I go and double update something.**

 **I keep thinking about how long the chapters are of some fics. Some of them are like 1.5k words and that just feels so short to me, like, how do you develop shit in 1.5k words, I need according to this chapter 12k just to set up and begin a story effectively xD.**

 **Well, enough about all that for now, sorry about the rant, I hope you like the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

 **Stay frosty guys!**


End file.
